Debilitas
'''Debilitas' (デビリタス Debiritasu) is a character and the first stalker that Fiona encounters in Haunting Ground. Despite his position as an antagonist, he is by no means an evil character. Personality Debilitas is a mentally disabled, hulking, grotesque-looking hunchback who works as Belli Castle's gardener and handyman. Despite his appearance of massive strength, he has the mental capacity of approximately a young child, and is prone to outbursts. He can only understand simple language, and is only heard speaking short, garbled phrases: "My dolly", "Where is you!" and the rarely heard "My little poogly pie!", "Good Night!", and "me mad!" (shows if you hide at the evasion point after you push the bookcase on Debilitas). He plays with dolls, and believes that Fiona Belli is also a doll for him to play with, thus he is compelled to pursue her. Debilitas is persistent and powerful but can be easily outwitted by Fiona. He can easily kill Fiona by crushing her in a massive bear-hug and can beat her to death if she's fallen in panic. Haunting Ground Debilitas harasses Fiona and Hewie for quite a while until all three of them enter the Chapel, after which Fiona is forced to fight him. The battle has two outcomes: Fiona can either drop a large chandelier on top of him (this does not kill him), or can wear his health down. However, if she allows him to live, he will show his true personality as an innocent child, naive to what he has put Fiona through. Debilitas begins seeing Fiona as a holy figure when he sees her silhouetted against the light and stained glass windows of the chapel and will thus interrupt his pursuing, rendering him no longer a threat to Fiona; he can also be visited later in his shack, where he gives her the key to the locked stall in the bathroom. The room contains an item and the key to the gate, allowing the C ending. Later in the game, Fiona may encounter him again, and if she does, he will bow in her presence and treat her with respect. Gameplay Debilitas often appears when the player has completed a puzzle or triggered a cutscene. During the first parts of the game, if Fiona deals enough damage to Debilitas, he will run away in pain. However, after picking the lunar refractor, Debilitas will become aggressive. Debilitas will rarely find Fiona if she's hiding in a wardrobe or under a bed. However, due to a glitch, his hands may fly through the doors, resulting in Fiona being noticed if she's hiding behind an opened door. Trivia *His origins are unclear, but he seems be one of Riccardo's attempts to create life as Lorenzo had; when Fiona enters the medical room, an image of a large and muscular person is shown (possibly a diagram of Debilitas), but from his name (Latin: weakness, illness) and the way he is treated, he could be regarded as a failed creation. He also obeys Riccardo's commands at once ("Exire Debilitas!"), supporting this theory. *Many fans theorize that Debilitas may be part dog. One of the reasons being, Debilitas possesses extremely dark eyes: a distinguishing characteristic in most canines. He also appears to have a heightened sense of smell, as he sniffs the air and can be heard saying "good smell" when near Fiona. Canines are also known to bite each others' necks for dominance, and one of the ways Hewie attacks Debilitas is by jumping on top of him and biting his neck, although Hewie also does the same for other enemies. *He may also be afraid of Daniella. When Daniella is cooking in the kitchen, Debilitas will not appear, no matter how much noise you make or time that passes. The music may stop playing, but he never shows up. This might also be due to the developers unsure of what should happen if the player ran into the kitchen while being chased by Debilitas. *He resembles the Rule of Rose character, Amanda. Both have mental problems, while Debilitas is mentally disabled, Amanda is mentally unstable. They are also antagonists, hunchbacks and are overweight. Gallery File:924655 20050204 screen010.jpg|Render. HGart (10).png|Concept art. HGart (11).png|Concept art. Bearhug.png|Debilitas grasping Fiona in a bear-hug. Musicroom.png|Debilitas "playing" with Fiona. Raisedaroof.png|Debilitas scaring Fiona. Hallway.png|Debilitas is halted by Riccardo. DebilitasChandlier.png|Debilitas showing respect to Fiona. Castlekey.png|Debilitas offering Fiona a key. Debibow.png|Debilitas' final goodbye to Fiona. Scissors.png|Debilitas with garden shears. Condor.png|Debilitas' cameo in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom DebilitasWall.PNG|Wallpaper. Haunting-ground-20050204045121421-1039836 640w.jpg|Debilitas surprises Fiona in the kitchen haunting-ground-20050204045126843-1039843_640w.jpg|Debilitas finds Fiona behind the cupboard Category:Characters Category:Haunting Ground Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Stalkers Category:Male Characters